


Unexpected

by Vegorott



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Jimmy and Gord getting together: unexpected. Gary asking Pete for help: unexpected. Pete realizing that he's falling for Gary: very unexpected. What's a poor boy to do as his summer turns into the most unexpected thing?





	Unexpected

Pete sat at the end of the dock, his socks in his shoes were behind him, his khaki pants rolled up to his knees and his feet were lightly moving around in the cool water. It was only a few weeks into summer and the sun was acting as if this was its only day to shine. Pete loved and hated summer at the same time. The plus was not having to get up to go to classes and no homework, but he didn't get to see the few friends he now has. Jimmy went back to his hometown since he doesn't actually live in Bullworth and Gord was at his summer home with his family.

Pete loved and hated summer at the same time. The plus was not having to get up to go to classes and no homework and the downside was that he didn't get to see the few friends he now has. Jimmy went back to his hometown since he doesn't actually live in Bullworth and Gord was at his summer home with his family. The friendship between him and Gord was very unexpected, but not as unexpecting as the relationship with Gord and Jimmy. It came from nowhere. Jimmy and Zoe only lasted a few days, their similarities being what drove them apart, but they were still great friends. Pete hadn't found anyone yet and he wasn't too upset about it. Jimmy always complained about having to do things with Gord he didn't care for and he'd hear the same from Gord. Pete wasn't in the mood to deal with that, he was too young to care, he had a lot of life left to worry about those kinds of things. Of course, he wouldn't say no if something like that were to drop into his hands.

"Ah!" Pete yelped when something was dropped into his hands. He blinked a few times, not believing that he was holding a small orange bottle of pills. "Gary..." Pete read out loud.

"Yep." Pete flinched when someone spoke near him and he leaned his body away from Gary as he sat down next to him.

"What are-"

"The nut house is allowing me to roam freely if I have someone who watches me and makes sure I take those _things_ every day," Gary answered Pete's question before the other young man could finish.

"What?" Was all Pete could get out, completely dumbfounded by this.

"I know you're smarter than that, don't make me start calling you Jimmy-boy." Gary let out a snort. "I'm using you as my wingman to keep me from being locked up in that hell hole. Jimmy told you what it was like in there, didn't he? I am not staying in there. I'd rather die than let those people turn me into a mindless, helpless, freak." Gary stared at the water and spoke harshly.

"Oh, no, no, no." Pete sat the bottle down and stood up. "I am not letting you use me again. Last time I trusted you, people got hurt, I got hurt and I will not let that happen again." Pete started putting on his socks, hating the feeling of his wet feet being in them but sucking it up so he could get away.

"Then just tell the asylum you're keeping an eye on me and I'll stay out of your hair," Gary stated.

"I will not lie for you." Pete tried to sound strong but him hopping around on one foot and trying to get his other sock on made it difficult.

"After everything I've done for you, you won't do me this one favor?" Gary got up as well.

"You mean all the insults, the hitting and the turning the entire school into a circus! Do you seriously think I owe you!?" Pete scoffed, proud that he was standing up to Gary.

"I was talking about when we were kids. When I would prevent the assaholic douches from beating the life out of you or when I would get you away from your house when your mother nagged too much or when I'd help you through a panic attack." Gary said the last part softer, crossing his arms.

"Well, you haven't helped me in a long time with those and you've been the cause of many." Pete finally got his other shoe on and straightened up, hating that he still had to tilt his head up to look Gary in the eye. "Go back to the asylum, it's where you belong." Pete started walking away.

"Hold it." Gary grabbed Pete's shoulder and was shocked when Pete slapped it away and faced him again.

"I will not let you use me!" Pete shouted.

"Then use me!" Gary shouted back, holding his arms out. "I know that Jimmy and Gord are gone and Russel's not coming back either, you don't have anyone to prevent your ass from getting kicked till they get back." Pete huffed through his nose and tried to leave again. "You're not listening!" Gary went around Pete and cut him off. "All you have to do is sign a piece of paper saying that you're making sure I'm on my meds and I'm not trying to kill anyone and I'll make sure you survive this summer. You don't even have to do anything else besides writing your name one time." Pete didn't say anything. "Come on, do you want me to beg? I'll get on my hands and knees if I have to. No one else would even think for half a second to do this for me, I want to know what fresh air is and be treated like an actual human and not some project those doctors want to constantly experiment on. What do I have to do to get you to help me out here?"

"Apologize."

"Wait, what?" Gary actually took a step back.

"Apologize for everything you've done and I'll do it," Pete stated.

"You want me to say 'I'm sorry'?" Gary scoffed.

"Exactly. That's the only thing you have never done to me that wasn't some joke. I've been through a lot because of you, there's been a lot of pain and tears and call me as girly as you want for wanting something like that, but I honestly don't care about your opinion anymore." Pete wasn't sure how true that last part was.

"I'm...sorry?" Gary said with a raised brow.

"Good enough, for now, we'll work on that, along with the other things. Get your pills, we have work to do."


End file.
